Carnations
by patiencemount
Summary: 200-250 word drabbles on Patsy, Delia, and the significance of flowers.
1. Aster

"You'll never guess what this lot mean."

Patsy stares down at the bunch of asters Delia has just presented her with, gazing thoughtfully. Delia can't keep a straight face, making her wonder what on earth the meaning behind them is. She looks up with an eyebrow raised and a small smile playing on her lips.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Oh, come on, Pats, guess."

Delia's properly grinning now, plucking a flower from the bouquet and waving it teasingly in front of her. "It's a word you must have heard almost every day of your life."

"Darling, this might be the most unhelpful you've ever been."

With a laugh, Delia leans forwards and tucks the flower gently behind Patsy's ear, brushing her fingers lightly down her cheek as Patsy gets up to put the flowers in their jug.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense!"

Delia shoots her another beaming grin, skipping over to kiss her quickly. "They mean patience, Patience," she says, grabbing her coat and disappearing off to work, leaving Patsy in the kitchen with a bewildered smile and a warmth in her chest that can only be created by a certain Welshwoman.


	2. Peonies

The first time Delia falls ill in their home, Patsy returns with a bunch of peonies to find her curled up on the sofa, wearing her pyjamas and quietly reading. She slowly makes her way across the room and lays a hand on Delia's shoulder, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Feeling better?"

"A little," Delia replies, accompanied with a cough. Patsy hands her the flowers and a tissue, running her fingers through Delia's hair and gently straightening out her fringe.

"Well, if you're able to steal my clothes, things must be back on track," Patsy says, coaxing a smile out of Delia as she absent-mindedly plays with her dark hair, smoothing it down and twiddling a lock between her fingers.

"They smell like you, it's nice. Hiding them under the duvet when Trixie visited was something of an adventure, I'm sure she thinks I nearly suffocated."

"I'm sure she didn't notice."

"Hopefully not." Delia finally looks down at the bunch in her hand, giving them an appreciative sniff and smiling up at Patsy. "Let me guess, get well soon?"

"Technically they mean good health, but it's the closest I could get."

"They're perfect."

* * *

 **Just a quick note to say thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, and followed - it means a lot!**


	3. Amaryllis

Patsy glances up at the clock, nervously adding another hairpin. It's incredibly rare that Delia and her get to go out properly, so infrequently do their days off coincide, and she's determined to make an effort for her girlfriend.

It's only when she digs a hairpin in sharply enough to cause a small 'ouch' that a comforting hand rests itself on her back. "Calm down," comes the Welsh voice from beside her. "You look wonderful, and we'd enjoy ourselves even with you wearing a potato sack."

Patsy automatically relaxes. "If anybody here would look pretty in a potato sack, it's you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you like. Now do tell me what's hidden behind your back, the curiosity is overwhelming."

Delia rolls her eyes and grins, handing a bouquet of amaryllis flowers to Patsy. "I almost waited until we were out, but I know how you worry about public affection."

"What do they mean?"

For the first time in their flower-giving habits, Delia blushes. "Well, it's a little corny, but they mean beauty. And, to me, you're the most beautiful thing there is, so it seemed fitting."

Patsy stops before smiling shyly.

"I really love you, Delia Busby."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows, and favourites!**


	4. Freesia

With Patsy's arm tightly around her waist, her soft breaths on Delia's neck and hardly a centimetre of space between them, there's not a lot Delia can do but grin to herself as she watches the sunrise. The pale purple freesias Patsy bought her the day before catch the morning light exactly the way she'd imagine they would, and it's beyond blissful, allowing her body to wake up slowly and fully appreciate her situation.

"They represent thoughtfulness," Patsy had told her the day before. "You're always so considerate of me, so I felt I should try a bit harder to make an effort."

Delia had smiled and told her she was perfect exactly the way she was, but the sentiment behind them had made her feel like she could burst with happiness.

Patsy stirs beside her and Delia turns over to face her, pushing a lock of red hair out of her girlfriends face as she watches her eyes slowly blink open. "Morning, you," she whispers, not wanting to break the still silence. She's met with a smile and Patsy's eyes drifting shut again - despite her midwifery rounds and ruthless optimism, early mornings have never been a favourite - as she pulls Delia somehow closer, sighing as she attempts to catch the last few moments of rest she can.

Patsy may consider Delia the thoughtful one, but mornings like this tell her everything she knows Patsy struggles to say.

* * *

 **Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews, favourites, and follows - I hope this wasn't too cheesy!**


End file.
